


With

by quokka



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, it's coz i'm a poet, you know how i suck at titles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quokka/pseuds/quokka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So originally, this fic was a gift for brodinsons on tumblr where I sent this anonymously. Since it's the only fanfic I've ever written, I guess I can post this here (right?). Not so anon now :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	With

**Author's Note:**

> So originally, this fic was a gift for brodinsons on tumblr where I sent this anonymously. Since it's the only fanfic I've ever written, I guess I can post this here (right?). Not so anon now :D

Time and time again the people have daunted the ice prince. "Who is Loki without Thor? Nothing but a veil. Naught but a shadow on his own." His death would not be a terrible lost, even gratifying to others - a boon for those he's wronged to soothe their prides like a balm.

But it is an awful wonder if they have really seen how a future without the trickster could be. How less sentient the realms would be upon the branches of the great Ygdrassil, one leaf short of its glory.

How it would be for their precious, golden future king. For who is Thor without Loki? A shield with no sword; a lost god with no chord. Thunder with no chaos to map out its path. Only a roaring, lost sound. A shell as visible as it is void.  
Perhaps a shadow is better, perhaps it is worse. But one prince without the other is one thread much too shorn. 'Thor, God of Empty Thunder' 'Thor the God of Empty Threats' 'Thor the Golden Son' 'Thor the Foolish One'. Much like his father.

So he has followed Loki and sought him realm by realm, a leap after another. Finding his heart and half of his soul (much of his soul, he felt, too much), finding his home. And in the end of all things and of the madness they all wrought, he jumps with him into the abyss. No more Thor without Loki or Loki without Thor. Only an infinite thread woven whole. Together. As it should always be.


End file.
